Darion (The Primordials)
Darion Everett is the son of Death and Lauren Everett, forming a Demiurge, a hybrid being of immense power born from the union of one of the Primordial Beings and a Human. History Darion was born on December 21st, 1991, the only son of Death and Lauren and held immense power. Death, realizing Darion's potential and vast power taught him to control his abilities, the importance of the natural order, and the damage his power can cause on it. During his second year of elementary school he encountered Karen, who is the daughter of Pagan and a Demiurge like him, forming a bond with her that would develop into love during High School. Personality Darion has some trouble showing emotions due to being the son of Death, therefore coming off as cold and stoic to others. Darion is perfectly willing to kill individuals, but only for the greater good. He holds a very strong bond with Karen, who is a Demiurge like him and has the ability to feel his emotions easily, allowing her to understand him like few can. Darion views almost all hunters in a very low regard, believing them to be little more than serial killers. Powers & Abilities Darion holds a great deal of power due to being a Demiurge, enough to match Karen, and is currently half as strong as an Archangel. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Darion, as a Demiurge, holds a vast amount of power. As of his nineteenth birthday, Darion is around half as powerful as an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, Archreaper, or Young Horseman. ** Supernatural Perception: Darion can see most thing regardless of their concealment, including Archangels. ** Supernatural Concealment: Darion can conceal himself from most beings, with only entities on the level of Archangels, Karen, and the Primordial Beings able to locate him. ** Super Strength: Darion holds vast strength, roughly half that of an Archangel. ** Teleportation: Darion can teleport anywhere on earth, but not any other realm or in space while alive. ** Telepathy: Darion has the ability to hear most beings thoughts, but rarely uses this power. ** Necro-kinesis: Darion is capable of killing most beings like his father, and can focus this to only kill a demon when they are inside a vessel; he can also purify things by killing their corruption. Darion can release his necro-kinesis in a blue focused blast or an orange omnidirectional wave. Darion's use of this power on beings that are absolutely immortal or amortal such as Cain, Mundus, or Amara can hold them in place but is unable to kill them. Primordial Beings, Archangels, Archreaper, Horsemen, Eldritch Horrors, and Karen are immune to this power. ** Healing: Darion, while being the son of Death, is able to heal himself and others of most wounds and illness, except those made by the Primordial Beings, weapons such as his Father's Scythe, Pagan's Sword and the weapons of Archangels/Archreaper and for a time diseases made by Pestilence. ** Eye Transformation: Darion can change the appearance of his eyes to a pale white, similar to White-Eyed Demons when using his powers. * Superhuman Intelligence: Darion, as a Demiurge, is very intelligent, able to understand concepts and think faster and easier than any human, but is not more intelligent to those with cosmic awareness or nigh omniscience. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Darion, while not immortal, is extremely durable, and is able to withstand a fight with Chaos for a time before being critically injured. Vulnerabilities Darion, even though he is a Demiurge, does have weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the most powerful beings in existence, they can kill Darion easily. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: Due having far greater experience and twice his power, a single archangel can kill Darion with relative ease. * [[Malthael (The Primordials)|'Archreaper']]: As a reaper equal in power to an Archangel and holding experience almost equal to them, Malthael is able to kill him. * [[Eldritch Horrors|'Eldritch Horrors']]: As the four Eldritch Horrors are equal to the Archangels in power they can outmatch Darion. Their unique powers are also able to affect him to a far greater degree than most supernatural beings due to Darion being half-human. * [[Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|'Horsemen']]: The younger horsemen's specific powers are capable of affecting Darion as he is half human, and their raw power is superior to his own. * Cambion: While more powerful than a Cambion empowered by an Archangel, Darion can potentially be defeated by one as of his 18th birthday. * Nephilim: A Nephilim sired by an Archangel holds enough power to contend with Darion. Additionally, when both are at full maturity, an Archangel-sired Nephilim will be stronger than him. Weapons * [[The Splinter|'The Splinter']]: As the most powerful weapon in existence, it can kill him if he turns evil. * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: Pagan's weapon can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: His father's weapon can kill him. * [[Hand of God|'Hand of God']]: These artifacts can harm, if not kill Darion. * [[Archangel's Personal Weapons (The Primordials)|'Personal Weapons of the Archangels']]: These artifacts are more powerful than a generic Archangel blade and can kill Darion. * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel Blade']]: The blade of an archangel can kill him if stabbed in a vital area. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe']]: Malthael's Scythe can kill Darion if it stabs him in a vital area. Other * Binding: Due to being the son of a horseman Darion loses all his power if his father is bound. Darion is also able to be bound himself, and unlike the Horsemen he loses his free will in the process, carrying out any order without resistance. * Mortality: Darion, while powerful, is still half human and is subject to age and human needs, such as the need for nourishment and oxygen. Additionally, Darion's powers take a toll on his body and continuous usage becomes unfeasible quickly. Gallery Darionleviathan.jpg| Darion pinning someone important in place Darionblast.jpg| Darion using his necrokinesis on a Leviathan Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Demiurge Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters